The Ginger's Challenges
by FunnyGinger08
Summary: This is just going to be a place for me to put my Challenges
1. Symbiote Challenge

The Ginger's Challenges

A.N.: Okay, so this will be a place for me to put my challenges. If you want to accept any of the challenges that I post, just review and tell me which challenge your doing.

Symbiote Challenge

Harry Potter Challenge (can be crossover with Spiderman if you wish)

Required:

- Harry must be bonded with a symbiote (preferably Venom or Carnage as these are the two I know best, but can be a different one)

- Harry must be a murderer

- no M/M pairings

Recommended:

-fem!Harry

-fem!Slash

-Side with Voldemort (just so the Symbiote can kill, not necessarily for blood purity)

- Harry(or fem!Harry)/Bellatrix Lestrange

Not Accepted:

- Light or Gray Side Harry

If you accept, just Review and say so. Any questions, just ask.


	2. Evil Harry Challenge

Evil Harry Potter Challenge

So this came up when I was reading so-called evil Harry Potter fics. A lot of them were disappointing, considering they had Harry be nice to everyone except for his enemies. That's not necessarily what I look for in evil Harry fics, maybe gray or even dark Harry fictions, but definitely not evil. So that's how this challenge came to be.

Required:

-Harry must be abused by the Dursleys (I don't like abuse, but it's an explanation for Harry going evil)

-Harry's magic, trying to save him when the Dursleys go too far in their abuse, breaks through the blocks on his magic, and proceeds to destroy every block and magic that was put on him

-This causes Harry and Voldmort's soul piece to meld, combining Voldemort's evil with Harry's sanity, and he gains his memory and hatred of muggles and muggleborns as well

-Dumbledore Bashing

-No M/M slash

Recommended:

-Harry works to get his magic stronger (by working out, eating right, practicing his magic)

-Female Harry (if you do female Harry, she must be raped ( I don't like it, but once again, it's an explanation for why she went evil)

-Wrong Boy Who Lived

-Weasley Bashing

-Potter Bashing (If you do WBWL)

-Granger Bashing (fucking know-it-all)

-mentor!Voldemort (not necessarily Voldemort himself, it could be a case of schizophrenia)

- Harry/Fleur/Gabrielle (I can see these two being evil due to the prejudice they receive from being Veela)

-Hermione as a slave (If so, she MUST be in a position similar to house-elf, or even a toy to use how they please)

If you accept, leave a review stating which challenge you're accepting. Thank you.


	3. Halo-Avengers Challenge

Ginger's Challenges

Halo/Avengers Challenge

Okay, so this challenge is based off of those many stories (done primarily by Andrithir) where someone from the Halo Universe is sent to the Avengers Universe. They're awesome stories, but much to my dissatisfaction, none of them are finished. And while reading these stories, I came up with an idea that I don't believe has ever been done before in that section of fanfiction. Why not send the _Infinity_, the whole ship and crew, into the Avengers' Universe? But sadly I don't have the time to make it, so I decided to put it in a challenge. Well, here it is.

Required:

-_Infinity_ arrives at Sol System of Earth in the Avengers Universe

- The crew must come up with some sort of legitimate company for themselves to make money and integrate themselves with society ( I would prefer three companies-a mercenary one, a technology one, and this goes in hand with both-a weapons company, but it's your choice on what to do)

- Some sort of infiltration of SHIELD by onboard intelligence operatives (as intel is the name of the game)

-No M/M slash

Recommended:  
-set during the events of Halo 4 (as explanation would be pretty simple, say some sort of slipspace malfunction involving Requiem's magnetic field, or the force that likes to pull ships into it)

-UNSC ships arrive due to same malfunction

- if you want to do pairings, these would be the ones I would like to see (Lasky/Palmer, Chief/Cortana, or if you don't want to do Chief/Cortana, maybe a Chief/Maria Hill)

-the _Infinity_ assist SHIELD during the events of the Avengers movie (I don't care if you have the massive 5 kilometer ship just go in orbit around Earth and put a missile down Loki's throat, or what)

If you accept the challenge, please leave a review and tell me which challenge you're doing


	4. Black Ops 2 Challenge

Black Ops 2 Challenge

So, as I was playing the Black Ops 2 campaign over a weekend during my Christmas Break, I came to the mission where Woods kills Josefina, Menendez's sister. Now, I met a couple of Special Operations personnel during my time with the Corps, and most of them wouldn't dare let their emotions get in the way of a mission. So, as I played and remembered the SOF personnel I met, this idea came to mind. What if Woods didn't let his emotions take over on the attack on Menendez's compound?

Required:

-Josefina (Menendez's sister) must survive the attack on Menendez's compound (due to Woods not throwing a grenade)

-Events of Black Ops 2 must be same (with variations of why Menendez is still trying to take down Woods, Mason, Hudson, etc.)

-No M/M slash

Recommended:  
-Josefina is not burned during the warehouse fire

-David Mason/Karma

-David Mason/Josefina

-Harper/Karma (thought the scene on the Karma mission was funny, plus girlfriend thought they would've made a nice couple)

If you choose to accept, please leave a review with the challenge you wish to do.


	5. Black Widow Challenge

Avengers Challenge

Okay, so I was reading some Avengers fanfiction, and I don't remember how I got the idea ( I might've read a story and don't remember, so sorry if anybody has already made this), but I was wondering what would've happened if Natasha Romanov ( Black Widow) had never learned of the brainwashing by the KGB, and stayed a loyal Black Widow agent for the Soviet Union.

Required:

-Black Widow has to be working for the KGB

-Does not have a love interest (or at least a real one)

-Doesn't switch to working for SHIELD at any point in the story (or at least knowingly)

Recommended:

-Remains a Black Widow agent throughout the story (I just want to see how you guys think the Soviet Union would have turned out with an agent like Romanov working for them)

-Converting other superheroes into Soviet agents

If you want to do this challenge, please leave a review stating which challenge or challenges you want to do.


	6. Broken Shepard Challenge

Mass Effect Challenge

Okay, so this is influenced by a story I read where Shepard had been captured by the Batarians while on whatever world he/she saves whenever you make him/her a War Hero. Shepard was broken by the Batarians and was working with Saren during ME1, but I was wondering what would happen if she had been completely broken by the Batarians, and while maintaining her skills and combat prowess, was completely loyal to whoever bought her, which just so happens to be Arterius.

Required:

-Shepard must have been captured by the Batarians during the War Hero scenario

-Shepard must be broken by the Batarians during his/her imprisonment

-Shepard must be sold to either Desolas or Saren Arterius ( if sold to Desolas, Shepard must have a change of ownership to Saren)

-Shepard has no ill will towards Saren

-No M/M slash

Recommended:

-fem!Shep

-fem!Slash

-Shep/Matriarch Benezia

-fem!Shep/Saren

This challenge might be a little weird, or for those who don't dive into the ME universe might be hard to do, I'm probably going to do a one-shot on it just to get it out of my head. Anyway, if you accept, just leave a review and tell me what challenge it is.


	7. HP-Bones Challenge

Harry Potter/Bones Challenge

So this came about while reading the 1st Harry Potter book to my niece and Bones came on.

Required:

-Harry takes either Bones' or Booth's place on the team

- Harry has no magic (preferably blocked, but if he's a squib, that's fine)

-No M/M slash

Recommended:

-fem Harry

-Wrong Boy (or Girl) Who Lived

-Harry/Angelina

-Harry/Cam

If you accept, just leave a review saying which challenge.


	8. HP-Hunger Games Challenge

Harry Potter/Hunger Games Challenge

Okay, so this idea came up while reading Harry Potter and Hunger Games crossovers, which in my opinion, mostly suck except where Harry is either President Snow's son, or daughter depending if it's a fem Harry.

Required:

-Wizengamot finds Harry guilty of underage magic (due to the members being bribed by Lucius Malfoy (including Amelia Bones, as let's face it, she's a pureblood), and they bind his magic and make him unable to talk about anything involving magic. They send him to Panem (I don't care how, just make it fairly believable) with a deal: he wins, and he gets his magic back and doesn't go to Azkaban, but if he loses...

-Must be the 74th Hunger Games

-No M/M Slash

Recommended:

-female Harry

-fem!Slash

-Harry/Katniss

-Harry/Glimmer

-Harry/Clove

-Harry/Foxface

If you want to accept, leave a review stating which challenge you're accepting.

And if my challenges suck, just say so and I'll not put them out.


End file.
